


Skyfall

by LaksheryRose



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cataclysm, Forced Cooperation, Gangsters, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Paranormal, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Rescue, Self-Sacrifice, agnst, faith - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaksheryRose/pseuds/LaksheryRose
Summary: Бывшие враги, ни в коем случае еще не друзья. Одна случайная встреча на тропинках обезумевшего мира. И... всё?Предупреждения: одно нецензурное словоКраткое содержание: где-то через год после событий на МаякеБеты: Доктор Амбридж, iris M





	Skyfall

— Оставь.

Тихий голос был почти неразличим за треском костерка. Темноволосый мужчина оторвался от сортировки вещей, которой занимался последние полчаса и посмотрел в сторону, откуда доносился голос. Манкс была бледна, губы искривились в болезненной гримасе, если бы не скала, на которую она опиралась спиной, то вряд ли она могла бы сидеть. Но взгляд, который поймал Кроуфорд, был ясен и полон тихого огня и решимости.

— Винтовку оставь. — Манкс устало прикрыла глаза и осторожно откинула голову на холодный камень. «Прикрою» — недосказано повисло в воздухе.

— О, Meine Liebe, откуда такой героизм и самопожертвование? — казалось, фигура третьего человека соткалась из пляски теней и огней на скалах. В руках он держал походную кружку, над которой вился невесомый пар. Кружку незамедлительно вложили в руку Манкс, придерживая и контролируя, чтобы та не выпала из слабой ладони. — Перешла наконец на «темную сторону» и воспылала неземной любовью к нам? — рыжий и нахальный, несколько нескладный, сверхсамоуверенный телепат из Шварц не был бы собой без столь вызывающей театральщины. Он царственно и небрежно отбросил давно не мытые рыжие лохмы за спину и смерил неподвижную Манкс взглядом. Сардоническая усмешка почти никогда не покидала эти губы. — Пей давай.

— Это что, яд? — она криво усмехнулась в ответ, рассматривая Шульдиха в упор. Отогревать заледеневшие пальцы на горячем металле было приятно. А если не шевелиться, то и тупая боль, поселившаяся в плече подлой тварью, не так ярко давала о себе знать.

— Нет пока. Яд тоже, знаешь ли, еще заслужить нужно. Такие времена, да и хороший яд поди теперь найди.  
Напиток горчил, но был приятным, скорее терпким, отдавал немного химией, немного ягодами, оставлял на языке древесный привкус. 

Если закрыть глаза, то можно забыть обо всем, что случилось за этот год. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что ничего не было. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что все как раньше. 

Прошел год с тех пор, как Катаклизм перевернул привычное течение жизни. Никто так и не узнал, кто или что стоит за этим. Просто в один момент все перестало быть как раньше. Что-то стало не так с привычными и понятными старыми законами физики, они просто отказались работать как положено, суперсовременная электроника взбесилась и вышла из строя, самолеты в одночасье рухнули с небес, новейшие компьютеры превратились в горы бесполезного хлама. То же казалось машин и любой другой современной техники.

Но самым страшным оказалось даже не это. Страшнее всего оказалась паника. И напуганная толпа, одержимая ею.

Манкс не знала, что стало с Критикер. Она не знала, что стало с Вайсс. Когда наступил Катаклизм, ее не было в Токио и она, следуя протоколу, направилась в одно из Убежищ, находящихся в приморском селении. Однако положение дел вскоре стало настолько плачевным, что ей пришлось перебираться в другое место, скрытое в горах и подальше от людей. Припасов при экономном использовании должно было хватить на достаточно продолжительный срок, а скрытности ей было не занимать. Протокол на такие случаи гласил: “Затаиться, наблюдать, ждать”. 

Спустя время выяснилось, что более менее стабильно работает старинная, еще ламповая техника. И тогда в радиоэфир безответно полетели старые позывные и запросы. А еще доносились обрывки трансляций, радиопередач, обрывки переговоров. Манкс стала вести дневник, записывать наблюдения, сопоставлять данные. Картина была неприятной. Ее страна лежала в руинах, разделенная на небольшие территории, каждую из них контролировали разные группы, которые яростно жрали друг друга, попутно объявив охоту как на бывших агентов спецслужб, так и на “особенных” людей (как называли их в сводках). Из любопытного — Катаклизм не поразил никакую другую страну, кроме их острова, и остальные страны ввели что-то наподобие карантина, ограничив въезд и выезд на их территории, не понимая до конца природу этого явления. Ситуация навевала невеселые размышления о перспективах выбраться из этого кошмара.

Манкс вздохнула и отпила остывающего напитка из кружки. Неизвестно, чего туда намешали закадычные враги, но пойло неплохо действовало и простреленное плечо уже не так сильно дергало. Она невесело усмехнулась. Нет, ну вот как ее так угораздило? Что за злоебучий случай? 

Что это было? В принципе? Что заставило ее тогда свернуть на той тропе налево, а не направо? Какой злой рок, удача или фортуна вывели к северной части перешейка? Что, в конце концов, заставило прийти на помощь двум старым знакомым врагам, встрявшим в передрягу? Или всему виной обрывки радиоэфиров о том, что “особенных” людей стоит доставить на базу в первую очередь? Кто же еще мог попасть под определение “особенный” человек, как не паранорм? 

Кроуфорд был… удивлен их встрече. И это пугало. Если уж эта неведомая фигня смогла воздействовать или блокировать способности паранормов, что даже он не предвидел их встречу, то каковы у них вообще шансы выбраться из этой передряги, хотя бы гипотетические? 

Она даже пожалела, что поддалась порыву и вытащила их. Честно. Охота пришла за ними на ее тихую и спокойную территорию. Можно было попытаться сменить Убежище или… Или рискнуть и попробовать выбраться старым путем, через горы, перевал и договориться с контрабандистами, вроде бы они все еще сохраняли свой бизнес, хоть какая-то стабильность в этом странном мире...

Казалось, все просто. Вот только некому было предупредить о засаде на этот раз. 

Ну... они хотя бы живы.

Хотелось и дальше слушать ночь и забыть все как страшный сон. Хотелось назад, чтобы было как тогда. Беззвучный всполох молнии прорезал ночной небосвод, породив разводы багрового сияния. Оно пульсировало, разрасталось, заполняя собой все небо, гася звезды, мерцало, трепетало, рождалось и умирало снова и снова, пока не заполонило собой все небо и не умерло окончательно в пурпурной агонии. Манкс любовалась этой неземной красотой, не в силах отвести от нее глаз. 

— Ну… Не вы же за этим стоите, не так ли? — Очередной всполох, на этот раз бирюзовый, прокатился по небу. Манкс продолжала зачарованно следить за переливами. Рыжий давно уже растянулся рядом на своей скатке. Он беззвучно хмыкнул, всем видом говоря «и что?» Стоим — не стоим, пользуемся ситуацией — нас это не волнует.

— Думаешь, меня правда волнует этот мир? — Манкс скосила глаза на Шульдиха, а после иронично посмотрела на Кроуфорда. 

— Кроуфорд, да ты просто обожаешь его, — безапелляционно заявила она. Отрешенный вежливый взгляд был единственной реакцией на ее заявление. Откровенно ехидный смешок вторил откуда-то сбоку.

— Да ладно, — она хрипло засмеялась, поддаваясь общему безумию ситуации, и тут же зашипела от вспышки боли. Пойло было хорошим, но ни в какое сравнение не шло с морфием. — Кроуфорд, ты же просто кончаешь от денег. Маньяк свободы, фанат контроля и энтузиаст стабильности. В твоем идеальном мире существуют только котировки, биржи, ценные бумаги, курсы валют. Сколько там на твоих счетах, — хватит на небольшой остров? Или даже два? Тебе как воздух нужно, чтобы самолеты летали, биржи работали, вложения приносили стабильный доход. И меньше всего тебе нужен мир, в котором деньги обесценены. И вот, приходит кто-то, кто рушит этот гребанный мир в хаос. Ты наверняка в бешенстве, — она слабо улыбнулась. — Кто-то пытается отнять у тебя твои деньги. И я им не завидую. 

— Думаешь, мы сможем обратить Катаклизм, — ответ прозвучал без эмоций. Отстраненно. Как будто его действительно это не волнует. 

— Думаю, вы приложите все силы, чтобы это сделать. И у вас это действительно может получиться. Наш мир заслуживает второго шанса, так что… почему бы нет? 

Пустая кружка вывалилась из слабой ладони и звякнула о камень. Она приглашающе поманила к себе рыжего, потянулась и взяла его за руку.

— Давай уж. Welcome. — Глаза в глаза, кожа к коже, чтобы контакт был надежнее и крепче морского троса. И чтобы никакие последствия Катаклизма не могли помешать добраться до самых отдаленных уголков ее памяти.

//Да я и сам уже собирался//

/Взломать?/

// Я ж гребанная Тварь Тьмы//

/Болтун/

Она старалась. Открывалась. Вспоминала. Максимально точно, насколько могла. С этого места у них был только один путь — вверх. За Перевал. Ориентиры могли измениться за прошедшие годы, но опорные точки должны были остаться неизменными. Если не так, то… не судьба. Скала, высокая как палец, обход, миниатюрный водопад, расщелина. Снова вверх. Вниз. Здесь направо. Она мысленно проходила маршрут, как когда-то лично. Не так сложно, если знать, куда смотреть и что искать. С нужной долей удачи, им удастся увеличить отрыв, а то и вовсе уйти от погони. У них есть и временная фора и нужное оснащение. Кто и пойдет за ними, то уже не в таком количестве. А там — справятся. Не маленькие.

Простреленное тело ныло и дергало за раскалённые струны боли, посылая импульсы по нервам, исчерчивая черные звезды в глазах, требуя покоя. Сползающее одеяло обнажило шею, ключицу, белую повязку, охватывающую плечо и грудь. Местами проступала кровь. Шварц были боевой группой и оказывать помощь могли и умели, когда хотели. Любая попытка пошевелить рукой была бессмысленной — боль исподтишка поджидала своего шанса.

У Манкс шанса не было. 

Мировое сообщество отошло в сторону, постановив, что страна должна сама разобраться во внутренних проблемах. Они и разбирались. Банды. Экс-полиция. Группы. Группировки. Император и семья закрылись в резиденции. Самостоятельно или по принуждению, неизвестно. Телевидение, радио, интернет работали только в крупных городах и то по часам. Мобильная связь оказалась недоступной. Сперва люди ждали, что все наладится, но потом разгул стихии и человеческого беспредела достиг пика, и люди начали покидать города, стремясь убежать от террора, голода и болезней. Мог ли Катаклизм выйти за пределы одного островного государства? Не знал никто, но на всякий случай страна оказалась в полном карантине. Иногда, сверху, скидывалась гуманитарная помощь. И все. Ни связи, ни контактов, ни надежды. Можно пытаться покинуть страну — сотни и тысячи отчаянных беженцев пытались покинуть острова, кому-то это удавалось. Бухта.. порт… там, за Перевалом, одно из таких мест. 

Может, зря она на что-то надеется? Шварц достигнут точки сбора, найдут контрабандистов или воспользуются своими резервными планами, чтобы покинуть Японию и никогда о ней больше не вспоминать. Однако, не рискнешь, не узнаешь.

***

 

Серое марево затопило ущелье. Скоро рассвет. Туман, влажный и какой-то липкий, вползал в расселины. Манкс выскользнула из тяжелого сна — забытья. С нею проснулась и боль. За ночь костерок потух, следов присутствия других людей не было заметно. Как будто их и не было. 

Онемевшая рука наткнулась на что-то рядом с собой. Пальцы пробежали по холодному и мокрому металлу. Красивая и старая знакомая — М24, рядом несколько коробок с патронами и жестяная коробка с… в предрассветном тусклом свете заискрились блики на стекле. Ампулы. Она усмехнулась. Обезбол, антибиотик, стимулятор, кровоостанавливающее… Какой неразумный перевод медикаментов на, считай, уже покойницу. 

Укол отогнал боль, уже ставшую старой знакомой за неполные сутки и прояснил голову… Светало. Она собрала остатки лагеря. Глотнула воды из кэмелбэка, оценивая остатки. Ей хватит. Если ее не подводила память, то совсем недалеко была удобная площадка, с которой просматривался весь вход в ущелье. С этого места дорога шла только вверх. Но и к этому месту дорога была только одна. 

Люди появились через три часа. Они шли не боясь, молчаливые и осторожные, но несколько расслабленные. Некоторые из них ехали верхом, на таких же лошадках, что доставили их сюда. Они знали, что другого выхода из этой расщелины нет. Она усмехнулась. 

Разберутся ли Шварц с Катаклизмом или нет — не имело значения. Последний год она провела в изоляции, лишь изредка перехватывая передачи в радиоэфире. И тогда, на заваленной дороге, она сделала свой выбор, когда вывела их из той засады. Это казалось… правильным. Может быть, глупым, но правильным. А значит, выбора не было и сейчас. Ублюдки из “Коалиции Мора” победоносно шествовали по стране, и это были не те ребята, чьей победы ей хотелось бы при любом раскладе. А значит… Палец невесомо лег на спусковую скобу, посылая в полет маленькую смерть. Как пафосно, пф!

Минус один… 

Минус два…


End file.
